


The 80s

by Kerriberri



Series: Pewey Week 2016 [2]
Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: 1980s, F/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-07
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-16 04:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29076018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerriberri/pseuds/Kerriberri
Summary: An unusual day in Beach City leaves Mayor Dewey with more questions than answers. Who crashed through the gate on the beach? What did they use to get through the gate? And who is the beautiful woman inspecting the damage? Day 2 of Pewey Week 2016. (Originally published on FF.net)
Relationships: Bill Dewey/Pearl (Steven Universe)
Series: Pewey Week 2016 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2133243





	The 80s

Another day had begun in Beach City and Mayor William "Bill" Dewey was out on his daily campaign run. As he drove throughout the town, he started to become unnerved at how quiet and empty the boardwalk was. Sure, Beach City was a small town, but he figured that everyone should be up by now, either preparing to start another day of work or partaking in what the town had to offer.

As he came to the end of the boardwalk, he found where everyone had gone to. They were crowded around the gate at the edge of the beach and talking amongst themselves. Curiosity got the better of him, so he parked his van and quickly got out to see what had captured the crowd.

"What's going on?" He asked.

"Is it not obvious?" Nanefua said, motioning to the gate. "Someone has broken through the gate."

"Or something." Mr. Fryman said, rubbing his chin. More chatter erupted from the crowd.

Mayor Dewey looked at the gate. Judging for the damage, it definitely had to be **someone** using **something** to crash through the gate like that. But who? And what? Were they trying to get in? Or get out?

Either way, something had to be done right now.

He pulled out his megaphone and turned it on. "Okay, citizens," he started, "there is nothing more to see here. We will get our law enforcement officers to investigate, so the best thing to do right now is to return to your daily activities."

After his announcement, the crowd began to slowly disperse, continuing to talk amongst themselves about the mysteries of the gate.

He looked at the gate for a while longer. He couldn't help but wonder what was on the other side of the gate. This section of the beach had always been closed off as far as he could remember. Even though he wanted to conduct his own personal investigation, he decided that it was best to leave it for the authorities.

But before he walked back to his van, something caught his attention in the corner of his eye.

He saw two women walk towards the gate…from the inside. One was tall with a square afro wearing sunglasses, and the other…

Was perhaps the most beautiful woman he has laid eyes on.

"I don't know, Garnet." The beautiful woman said. "This fencing was the strongest we could find, and yet the human still crashed through it."

"With a van." Garnet said.

She sighed. "True, but I…" Her voice trailed off when she noticed him. "See, this is exactly what I was talking about!" She gestured to him.

Garnet looked at him. "Hmm…" She concentrated on him.

Realizing that he had been staring for too long, Mayor Dewey blushed and adjusted his tie. He was too flustered to even speak, so he quickly retreated to his van. Maybe this wasn't the best first impression, but he could always make up for it later. In fact, he could build a new fence for them! Of course, he also hoped to build a relationship with that gorgeous woman.

Starting by knowing her name.


End file.
